fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Driving Miss D.J.
Driving Miss D.J. is episode twenty in season five of Full House. It originally aired on February 25, 1992. Opening Teaser Joey is in his room, but he can't seem to find his other shoe. Mr. Woodchuck is also seen just as Michelle enters, and she says "hi" to Mr. Woodchuck and wishes he were real; at which point Joey does his Mr. Woodchuck impression on camera. However, Michelle isn't fooled by Mr. Woodchuck "talking" without Joey, at which point she busts him. Synopsis D.J. now has her learner's permit, and she is eager to learn how to drive. When Danny tries to teach D.J. how to drive, he makes her even more nervous than she already is with the way he gives instructions, and by being overprotective and over-controlling like he always is in any scary situation. She tries to play music on the radio just to learn how to drive with music "like a normal person," but he won't let her. He claims she's being too emotional, and the way he was teaching her really didn't make her emotional but it did make her uncomfortable. So they switch places, but to her, that means sitting in the back seat on the way home. Once they get home, he accuses her of "having a serious attitude problem", but she corrects him and says that it's him who has the "serious attitude problem". He even states that cops have pulled him over just to compliment his driving. When Jesse tries to teach her, he makes her so nervous that she accidentally puts a large scratch on his car, a "Mustang Sally". And of all things, when it's a Mustang, it's a really fast car, which explains why he's a "road warrior". He asks her to "feel the vibrations", but she feels them a little too much. And even though she apologizes to him for the damage, all he can say about it is that "It's just a c-c-c-car." Back home, Danny is watching a movie on TV that involves, of all things, a car chase, which is basically the last thing he wants D.J. to end up in (just like his wife, Pam, who was killed by a drunk driver in a crash). When the guys finally realize how helpless they are making D.J. feel by complicating her efforts to learn how to drive, they finally find the strength to let go and help D.J. do her learning in peace. Kimmy then comes by, telling D.J. that she's taking driving lessons too...but she passed the test by reading the manual over and over and over. Danny insists the way he teaches is to protect her, but he wants her to understand there are bad drivers out there. She asks him if she should ride a bike or a horse the rest of her life, and insists he let go. Jesse also feels the same way, and they decide to take turns teaching her, Danny promising not to be so tense, and Jesse promising not to be so laid back. For the first time ever, Danny and Jesse are in the same car with D.J., that being Danny's car. D.J. is in the driver's seat, with Danny next to her, and Jesse in the back seat. They are arguing over how D.J. should drive, but then D.J. uses the method normally used by parents to stop commotions: she threatens to turn the car around and go home if the two of them do not stop arguing. They do stop, and soon they are off. She is tempted to turn on the radio again, but they agree that if she is driving, she should keep it off. They ride off into the sunset. Meanwhile, with Michelle bugging her constantly when she has friends over, Stephanie starts to feel exactly the same irritation that D.J. felt when she and D.J. were roommates, and as a result, she resorts to drastic measures; though unlike D.J., Stephanie has no rules regarding Michelle touching her stuff or even if and when she can be on Stephanie's side of the room; though like always, the one rule is that whenever Stephanie's around Michelle, she is the older sister, and thus, "the boss". Through the use of the "Hairy Scary Monster", which Stephanie had threatened to summon by saying his name three times if Michelle did not stop bugging her and her friend Rita, Joey helps Michelle realize that she must stop annoying Stephanie whenever she has friends over to the house and has to go somewhere else to play, and also helps Stephanie realize that even though she's "the boss", she can't scare Michelle out of her own room. They have a truce, shake hands, forgive each other, and all's well that ends well. In addition, when Becky prepares the twins for their very first baby picture, Jesse has them dressed in doo rags, just like him. Unfortunately, while it may sit well with him, it doesn't sit well with her. Trivia *The episode title is a take on the title of the 1989 Oscar-winning film *Jesse's car "Mustang Sally" is named after the hit 1966 song by Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia